wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemniczy rybak/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Między niebem a ziemią. Po skończonym posłuchaniu Ladko powrócił do celi. Czuł, że go obłęd ogarnia. To co mu się zdarzyło, było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Czego od niego chcieli? Schwytany w sieć, więziony na tajemniczym statku przez nieznanych wrogów, wymknął się im po to, by znowu postradać wolność, jako obwiniony o zbrodnie popełniane przez jakiegoś innego Sergjusza Ladko! A teraz w Szalce znajduje się drugi jego sobowtór – drugi Ilia Brusz – zamieszkały w jego własnym domu! Istne czary! Czuł się igraszką w mocy nieznanych a wrogich potęg – obezwładniony jak bezbronna ofiara, pochwycony w nieubłagane tryby maszyny, która się zwie «sprawiedliwością». Takie przygnębienie malowało się na jego twarzy, że towarzyszący mu strażnik wzruszył się tym widokiem. – Złe stoi sprawa, chłopcze! – rzekł ze współczuciem, wprowadziwszy więźnia do celi. – No! No! Nie bierz tak wszystkiego do serca! Nasz sędzia, niezły człowiek, ale lubi straszyć ludzi. Wszystko się z czasem wyjaśni, a tymczasem przeczytaj sobie dla rozrywki co się tam dzieje w twojej Bułgarji. Dał więźniowi dziennik i zamknął drzwi. Po jego wyjściu Ladko upadł jak martwy na stołek więzienny i siedział parę godzin, nie zdając sobie sprawy z upływającego czasu. Gdy nareszcie oprzytomniał i zebrał rozproszone myśli, oczy jego padły na pozostawioną przez strażnika gazetę. Na pierwszej stronicy zobaczył napisany wielkiemi literami tytuł artykułu: «Rzezie w Bułgarji». «W maju 1876 roku, kiedy Bułgarja zbuntowała się przeciw władzy tureckiej, Turcja zgromadziła liczną armję miedzy Ruszczukiem, Widdyniem a Sofią. W odpowiedzi na to, pierwszego lipca, Serbja i Czarnogórze wypowiedziały wojnę Turcji, lecz po kilku porażkach cofnęły się za swoją granicę; książę serbski Milan zawarł pierwszego września rozejm dziesięciodniowy i zwrócił się do mocarstw chrześcijańskich z prośbą o pomoc. «A tymczasem, zanim mocarstwa zdecydowały się na wystąpienie, gubernator Bułgarji, Szewket basza, puścił na kraj bandy dzikich baszybuzuków i czerkiesów, sprowadzonych z Azji, chcąc stłumić z ich pomocą powstanie. Dzikie hordy rozsypały się po całej Bułgarji, paląc osady i wyrzynając w pień mieszkańców, pastwiąc się nad bezbronnymi i zadając im najsroższe męczarnie»… Gdy Ladko czytał opis tych zdarzeń, zaszłych w ostatnich czasach w Bułgarji, zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło… Nacza! Jego ukochana Nacza! Co się z nią stało podczas rozruchów? Zerwał się z miejsca i biegał po celi więziennej, miotając się jak dziki zwierz uwięziony w klatce… Lecz krótko trwał napad rozpaczy. Oprzytomniawszy, wysiłkiem woli odzyskał spokój i zaczął szukać drogi ratunku, sposobu odzyskania wolności. Wyznać sędziemu wszystko i błagać go o pomoc? Ale czy zdoła obudzić ufność w tym człowieku źle już dla niego usposobionym, przed którym tak długo upierał się przy kłamliwych zeznaniach? Czy można jednem słowem zniweczyć posądzenie ciążące na nazwisku Ladki? Nie! W najlepszym razie zarządzonoby nowe dochodzenia, któreby trwały całe tygodnie, może nawet miesiące… Na nic się to nie zda. Trzeba uciekać! Po raz pierwszy, odkąd go uwięziono, Ladko rozejrzał się po swej celi. Miała ona dwa tylko otwory: drzwi i okno naprzeciwko. Z boków i z tyłu korytarze i inne cele, za oknem tylko przestrzeń i wolność. Okno to, sięgające do sufitu, miało wielkości przeszło półtora metra, a od samego parapetu zabezpieczały je grube kraty, wmurowane w ścianę. Na zewnątrz zasłaniał okno do połowy tak zwany «kosz», pozostawiając zaledwie środkiem widok skrawka nieba. Chcąc się rozejrzeć i znaleźć drogę do ucieczki, trzebaby najpierw usunąć kratę i wydźwignąć się na brzeg kosza, skąd widać było okolicę otaczającą więzienie. Ladko z ilości schodów jakie przebywał, idąc do sędziego, wnioskował, że cela jego jest na czwartem piętrze więziennego gmachu. Dziesięć do czternastu metrów dzieliło ją od ziemi. Jak się tam spuścić? Jednak rozgorączkowany zabrał się zaraz do roboty. Ale skąd wziąć narzędzi? W celi nie było nic, oprócz stołu, krzesła i siennika położonego na występie muru. Myślał długo, gdy nagle przypomniał mu się drobiazg niezauważony przez strażników: sprzączka od spodni. Odjął ją natychmiast i zaczął ostremi stalowemi zębami sprzączki piłować mur u podstawy sztaby, wmurowanej w okno. Mur pod tarciem stalowych zębów wykruszył się dość szybko, ale ciągłe wystrzeganie się oka strażników utrudniało robotę; a strażnicy zaglądali często. Więzień musiał pilnie nadsłuchiwać i za najmniejszym szmerem przerywać pracę i usuwać jej ślady. Posługiwał się do tego chlebem. Ośrodek chleba, rozgnieciony z pyłem sypiącym się z muru, miał kolor ściany i tem Ladko zalepiał szparę, która coraz bardziej się rozszerzała. Resztę wydobytego miału ukrywał w występie muru, na którym leżał siennik. Po dwunastu godzinach pracy, krata odsłoniła się na trzy centymetry, ale zęby sprzączki starły się do szczętu. Ladko rozłamał oprawę i jej kawałkami posługiwał się w dalszej robocie. Lecz w ciągu następnej doby i te kawałki starły się na nic. Ale na szczęście, więźniowi udało się mimo rewizji, zatrzymać nóż, schowany za podszewką; nim więzień prowadził dalej robotę. Oprócz nadzoru strażników, przerywały mu pracę częste wezwania do sądziego. Badanie jednak nie dawało żadnych wyników: utknęło na miejscu. Jedni świadkowie twierdzili, że istnieje pewne podobieństwo między więźniem a złoczyńcą, którego widzieli tylko przelotem podczas napadu; – inni przeczyli temu stanowczo. Napróżno sędzia ubierał więźnia w przyprawne brody, kazał mu zdejmować okulary lub je nakładać– nie mógł zdobyć stanowczych dowodów. Czekał więc niecierpliwie wyzdrowienia rannego odźwiernego z willi hrabiego Hagenau, ażeby go przywieźć do Zemlina, jako głównego świadka. Wszystko to nie wzruszało wcale Ladki. Spełniał obojętnie rozkazy sędziego, kładł peruki, przyprawne brody i okulary, lecz myśli jego biegły do więziennej celi, tam, gdzie żelazna sztaba obnażała się coraz więcej, torując mu drogę do wolności. Dopiero dwudziestego trzeciego września dostał się do samej podstawy. Musiał jeszcze przepiłować sztabę w miejscu, gdzie drugi koniec zapuszczał się w mur od góry. Ta część roboty była najtrudniejsza. Trzymając się jedną ręką kraty, więzień piłował drugą. Piłowanie szło powoli, a niewygodna postawa zmuszała go do częstych odpoczynków. Po sześciu dniach nadludzkiego wysiłku, dwudziestego dziewiątego września, Ladko osądził, że krata już jest dostatecznie podcięta, i napewno da się wygiąć, a czas był już na to, bo z ostrza noża pozostał zaledwie cienki płatek. Nazajutrz rano, po przyjściu strażnika mając blizko godzinę wolnego czasu, Ladko zabrał się do roboty i sztaba ustąpiła bez trudności. Ladko przesunął się przez otwór i wspiąwszy się na brzeg kosza – wyjrzał. Do ziemi było – tak jak przewidywał – około czternastu metrów. Ale możnaby się spuścić z tej wysokości, byleby mieć sznur dostatecznie długi. Jednak spuszczenie się na dół stanowiło łatwiejszą część zadania. Gorsze było to, że więzienie otaczała naokoło droga opasana murem blizko ośm metrów wysokim, poza którym ukazywały się dachy domów. Spuściwszy się na dół, trzeba było jeszcze przeprawić się przez ten mur na drugą stronę. Sądząc z odległości, w jakiej stały domy, Ladko przypuszczał że za murem jest ulica, wydobywszy się na nią, więzień byłby już bezpieczny. Ale jak się tam dostać? Na lewo błyszczały wody Dunaju. Pełno statków i łodzi uwijało się na rzece, a inne stały umocowane przy brzegu. Pośród nich, Ladko z biciem serca, rozpoznał swoją własną łódź stojącą przy buiwarku. Gdyby się mógł do niej dostać! Za godzinę minąłby granicę a na serbskiej ziemi mógłby się śmiać z sądów austrjackich… Zaczął rozglądać się uważnie i zauważył, że z lewej strony, od dachu więzienia do samej ziemi, spuszczał się żelazny pręt piorunochrona, przytrzymywany w pewnych odstępach mocnemi klamrami, wmurowanemi w ścianę. Po tym piorunochronie, możnaby łatwo zsunąć się na ziemię, ale spora przestrzeń oddzielała go od okna celi Ladki. Na szczęście, na wysokości okna ciągnął się jako architektoniczna ozdoba, gzyms mający około dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów szerokości. Człowiek silny, odważny, zręczny, z zimną krwią, potrafiłby przejść po nim aż do piorunochronu. Lecz to jeszcze nie wystarczało, bo pozostawał do przebycia mur zewnętrzny. Więzień choćby nawet spuścił się na dół, pozostawał więźniem w obrębie tego muru. Ladko rozpatrując się bacznie, zauważył, że pod samym daszkiem, zakończającym szczyt muru, ciągnie się pas ornamentacji, zrobiony z czworokątnych sztuk piaskowca, zapuszczonych do połowy w ścianę. Przyglądał mu się długo zamyślony, cofnął potem do okna, powrócił do celi i usunął wszystkie ślady swojej wyprawy. Powziął już niezłomne postanowienie, obmyślił sposób wydobycia się na wolność, pomimo wszystkich przeszkód. Sposób ryzykowny, lecz możliwy do wykonania. Wolał zresztą umrzeć, niż znosić dłużej takie męczarnie. Przeczekał przejście następnego patrolu; mając przed sobą trochę spokojnego czasu, zabrał się do ukończenia przygotowań; szczątkiem pozostałym z noża pokrajał prześcieradło na pięćdziesiąt pasów szerokich na kilka centymetrów, pozostawiając tylko kawałek płótna dla zasłonięcia siennika i brzegu kołdry, ażeby nie zwrócić uwagi strażników, którzy przecież w ciągu dnia nie będą oglądali jego posłania. Pocięte pasy płócienne Ladko posplatał po cztery razem, wplatając w nie gdy się kończyły, następne cztery; w ten sposób połączył je mocno. Cały dzień zeszedł mu na tej pracy. Nareszcie pierwszego października, blizko południa, miał już gotową mocną pletnię z płóciennych pasów, długą na piętnaście metrów, którą ukrył pod posłaniem. Postanowił uciec tego samego wieczora, około dziewiątej. Godziny mijały powoli, aż nakoniec wybiła dziewiąta na miejskich zegarach, niebo pokryło się ciężkiemi chmurami, które zwiększały ciemności. W korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Patrol nadchodził, strażnicy przystanęli przed drzwiami i jeden zajrzał przez okienko. Cofnął się, spokojny o więźnia, który już spał owinięty kołdrą po same uszy. Patrol poszedł dalej, kroki dochodziły coraz słabiej, aż ucichły. Nadeszła chwila działania. Ladko zeskoczył z posłania i ułożył je tak, by w mroku udawało leżącego człowieka. Wziął spleciony sznur, odsunął kraty i wyszedłszy przez okno, siadł na brzegu kosza, jak na koniu. Gzymsy zdobiące ściany więziennego gmachu były umieszczone na wysokości podłogi każdego piętra, Ladko górował blizko cztery metry nad gzymsem, na który musiał się spuścić; ale przewidział tę trudność: zarzucił piętnie na kratę, ujął oba końce w rękę i spuścił się na gzyms bez wielkiej trudności. Przycisnąwszy się plecami do ściany, trzymając w lewej ręce końce pletni, odpoczął chwilę. Rozmyślał, czy puściwszy sznur, zdoła utrzymać równowagę na wązkim gzymsie? Ostrożnie, poruszając się bardzo powoli, ujął sznur w rękę prawą, a lewą pomacał ściany kosza, i przekonał się, że kosz wspiera się na żelaznych podporach, wmurowanych w ścianę więziennego gmachu. Niewielka to była pomoc, oparcie się na tej podporze, ale w braku lepszej musiał się i tem zadowolnić. Uchwycił jedną ręką podporę, a drugą pociągnął za jeden koniec pletnię, która zsunęła mu się na ramię… Spalił za sobą mosty; choćby chciał, nie mógłby już powrócić do swej celi, musiał co bądź się stanie, doprowadzić do końca swój zamiar. Zawrócił powoli głowę ku piorunochronowi, który miał mu służyć za drogę do ucieczki, ale jakże się przeraził, zobaczywszy, że przestrzeń dwumetrowa dzieli piorunochron od kosza, którego nie mógł puścić, jeżeli nie chciał spaść na dół. Musiał jednak na coś się zdecydować, nie mógł stać długo na wązkim gzymsie, zawieszony nad przepaścią, za jedyny punkt oparcia mając żelazną podporę, którą palce jego z trudnością obejmowały, czuł, że wkrótce ręka mu zemdleje, a wtedy upadek będzie nieunikniony. Trzeba próbować jedynej drogi ratunku. Zwrócony do okna, oparł się na zgiętej ręce lewej i puszczając podporę, rzucił się całą siłą w prawą stronę… Silnem pchnięciem dotarł do piorunochronu i uchwycił go rękami. Pierwszą przeszkodę udało się zwyciężyć. Pozostawała druga. Ladko zsunął się po piorunochronie i zatrzymał dopiero na pierwszej klamrze, która go przytrzymywała do ściany. Tam przystanął i namyślał się chwilę. W ciemności nie było widać ziemi, lecz z dołu dochodził miarowy odgłos kroków wartownika. Żołnierz stał tam na straży i obchodził tę stronę więzienia, a potem zawracał na przedłużeniu drogi pod drugą ścianę gmachu i stamtąd dopiero powracał. Ladko obliczył, że nieobecność jego trwała trzy do czterech minut; taki więc przeciąg czasu pozostawał mu do przebycia drogi dzielącej go od muru. Ale mimo że widział mur, którego biały grzbiet odcinał się na tle ciemności, nie mógł jednak dojrzeć wystających kamiennych ozdób, które przystrajały jego wierzchołek. Spuścił się znowu niżej i zatrzymał przy jednym z niższych ankrów przytrzymujących piorunochron. Był jeszcze dwa do trzech metrów wyżej, niż grzbiet muru, przez który musiał się przeprawić. Teraz oparty już na pewnej podstawie, mógł już prędzej się poruszać. Rozwinął sznur, przesunął go przez sztabę piorunochronu i związał mocno końce. Obliczywszy mniej więcej odległość, zarzucił pletnię na szczyt muru i przyciągnął do siebie końce, z których zrobił rodzaj pętli, nakształt lassa. Próbował te pętle zahaczyć z jeden z wystających z muru ornamentów kamiennych; było to trudne, w ciemności, nie mógł trafnie mierzyć, tylko liczyć na traf szczęśliwy; powtórzył tę operację ze dwadzieścia razy, zanim pętla stawiła opór; Ladko pociągnął ją mocno, lecz bez skutku; pętla zahaczyła się i trzymała mocno. A więc się udało! Sznur przerzucony na drugą stronę muru, zaczepił się na jednym z ornamentów zewnętrznej strony i utworzył rodzaj kładki, przerzuconej nad drogą okalającą gmach więzienny. Wątła to była kładka, mogła się zerwać, lub zsunąć z kamiennej ozdoby, na której zawisła. W pierwszym razie sprowadziłoby to okropny upadek z wysokości dziesięciu metrów. W drugim razie, ciężar zawieszony na niej – czyli ciało Ladki – uderzyłoby o ścianę więzienia i zmiażdżyło się o nią… Ale Sergjusz Ladko nie zawahał się na myśl o niebezpieczeństwie. Wyciągnąwszy silnie pletnię związał oba jej końce i gotów do skoku nadsłuchiwał czy się zbliża wartownik. Żołnierz przechodził właśnie pod więźniem zawieszonym w powietrzu… Oddalał się… Zawrócił za węgieł gmachu i znikł… Trzeba korzystać z czasu, nie tracąc ani chwili. Ladko rzucił się w powietrze; zawieszony wysoko nad ziemią, przesuwał się po sznurze zwinnie i prędko, nie troszcząc się uginaniem pletni, opuszczając się coraz niżej, w miarę jak ciężar przesuwał się do środka. Postanowił przejść… I przejdzie… Przeszedł, a raczej przesunął się, i stanął na grzbiecie muru. Przeprawa nad przepaścią trwała nie całą minutę. Nie zatrzymując się dla wypoczynku, śpieszył rozgorączkowany nadzieją zwycięstwa. Dziesięć minut zaledwie upłynęło od jego wyjścia z celi, ale jemu wydawały się te minuty godzinami. Lękał się nadejścia patrolu, rewizji celi… Odkryłoby wtedy jego ucieczkę, pomimo ułożonego zręcznie posłania. Zanim patrol przyjdzie do jego celi, on musi już być daleko. Tu o kilkanaście kroków stoi jego łódź. Kilka uderzeń wiosła – i łódź uniesie go daleko od swoich prześladowców. Ladko, przerywając swą robotę za każdem przejściem wartownika, rozwiązał pletnię, przyciągnął ją do siebie, a potem znowu ją zawiązał, zarzucił ją na kamienny ornament od strony wewnętrznej i zacząłsię przeprawiać na drugą stronę, upewniwszy się, że na ulicy pusto. Nareszcie stanął szczęśliwie na ziemi, ściągnął sznur i zwinął go w kłębek; robota się skończyła; był wolny! Nie zostawił za sobą żadnego śladu, ale gdy postąpił kierując się w stronę rzeki, jakiś głos zawołał w ciemności, o kilka kroków zaledwie od niego, uciekającego: – Co Widzę! Pan Ilia Brusz, słowo daję! Ladko zadrżał z radości. Los przyjazny zesłał mu na pomoc przyjaciela. – Pan Jeger! – wykrzyknął Ladko uszczęśliwiony. Z ciemności wynurzył się człowiek idący ku niemu.